A Day in the Life of Tommy Oliver
by Protector of Canon2
Summary: Tommy forgets something, is attacked by a gazillion putties, frees himself when his friends fail to rescue him, and the saves them from a monster that they would totally have been able to defeate before he got his powers. Just a typical day, really.


Basically, I've been having a pretty rough time recently, and I decided that writing something ridiculous would be good therapy. I've also been reliving my childhood by watching Power Rangers, and I thought a parody was in order.

Most, if not all, of the characters will be exaggerated, at times even OOC, but it _is_ a parody. Bear with me.

* * *

Tommy Oliver was alone.

Though, honestly, he wasn't entirely sure _why _he was alone.

He was pretty sure he was going to get something he'd forgotten… of course, he'd forgotten what it was he'd forgotten…Maybe he should go back and ask the other Rangers what he'd forgotten… if he could remember where they were…

_Wow, _Tommy thought,_ my memory's horrible!_

Of course, as soon as he came to this realization, he forgot it as well. Such was the life of Tommy Oliver.

Regardless of the reason, Tommy was alone, and Lord Zedd decided to take advantage of the situation by sending putties to attack him. Without the Green Ranger (or was it White? Oh wait, that hadn't happened yet. Oops.) the others would be helpless, and Lord Zedd would finally be able to defeat them and take over the world! Mwahahaha!

Perhaps Zedd should have considered the fact that he had already tried this strategy aproximatly 573,902,753 times and had yet to take over the world, but he hadn't had his morning coffee, so he wasn't thinking very well right now.

Anyway, Tommy was walking through the park trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to be doing when he suddenly found himself surrounded by 3,000,000,000 of Zedd's super-putties.

"You guys again?" he muttered, putting his bag down. "Don't you ever learn?"

It was a valid question. 3,000,000,000 putties was nothing to a martial artist as accomplished as Tommy. He wouldn't even need to morph in order to take them down!

Immediately, Tommy leapt into action: A punch here, a throw there, a few of his signature spinning-jump-kicks thrown in for good measure… Soon he had thinned down the ranks of the putties significantly.

Now there were only 100 left…

Now 50…

Now 25…

Now 10…

But with a gasp of terror, Tommy realized that he had miscalculated! Zedd _had_ learned from his past mistakes: Instead of sending 3,000,000,000 putties, he'd sent 3,000,000,001!

3,000,000,001 putties were too many, even for Tommy. If he could just morph… but he was too busy fighting. If he dropped his guard, even for a moment, who knew what might happen!

He would have to call for help. He reached for his communicator… and realized that it was still in his bag on the other side of the 3,000,000,001 putties. If only he'd been wearing it…

Curse Billy for designing a communicator that his manliness and pride wouldn't permit him to wear in public!

That was his last thought before 1,000,073 of the putties jumped on top of him at the exact same time and he lost consciousness…

* * *

"Hey guys!" Kimberly said cheerfully as she entered the Youth Center. "Where's Tommy?"

Jason, who had been sparring with Zack while Billy and Trini watched, paused and turned toward her. "Oh, he left his karate stuff and home," he told her. "He went back to get it."

Trini frowned. "Wasn't that two hours ago?" she pointed out.

Jason shrugged. "He probably forgot where he left them. He should be back within another three or four hours."

Jason was probably right, the others decided, so they went back to what they had been doing. But, just moments after the Rangers had noticed (and ignored) Tommy's absence, their signal watches went off!

Oh no!

The Rangers quickly moved to a highly secret and secluded location where they could be certain they would not be seen, heard, or disturbed—the entrance to the Youth Center—and called their leader.

"This is Jason, Zordon, come in."

"JASON," Zordon's voice declared, "YOU MUST TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY! ANGEL GROVE IS IN GREAT DANGER!"

Certain that no one in the Youth Center would hear him, but afraid that someone might be hiding in the wall… or… something, Jason glanced cautiously from side to side before shouting at the top of his lungs: "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

The five teenagers immediately disappeared in five columns of multi-colored light.

Unfortunately, Jason was not surreptitious enough, and a random passer-by walked into the Youth Center just in time to see the teleportation.

Fortunately, most likely due to the same trait that caused everyone in Angel Grove to ignore the existence of six teenagers who all hung out together, all practiced martial arts, and each always dressed in the same color, he decided that it was probably nothing and went on with his day.

* * *

"Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi, Rangers," Alpha said as soon as the teenagers appeared, "thank goodness you're here!"

"What's wrong, Alpha," Jason asked.

"ANGEL GROVE IS UNDER ATTACK BY THE VICIOUS BATTERSPLATTER MONSTER. IT SPITS ITS QUICK-DRYING BATTER AT INNOCENT PASSERBYS, RENDERING THEM INCAPABLE OF MOVEMENT! YOU MUST STOP THEM!"

"But Zordon," Jason protested, "what about Tommy?"

"I'M AFRAID TOMMY WILL BE UNABLE TO HELP YOU," Zordon told the Rangers. "BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE!"

The Rangers turned as one to see an image of their friend standing within a small circle of light. Outside, two putties were dancing around, holding his communicator and his morpher. As they watched, Tommy tested the walls of his prison, first by lightly tapping them, then by punching and kicking, and finally by throwing his body against the translucent force field. Nothing he did seemed to have any effect.

"TOMMY IS TRAPPED WITHIN AN IMPENETRABLE FORCE FIELD," Zordon explained. "THE ONLY WAY TO FREE HIM WOULD BE TO TOUCH THE FORCE FIELD FROM THE OUTSIDE."

"Oh no!" Kimberly gasped. "We have to help him!"

"I wish we could," Jason said grimly, "but the people of Angel Grove have to come first."

"JASON IS CORRECT," Zordon confirmed. "SENSORS INDICATE THAT YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO DEFEAT THIS MONSTER UNLESS YOU ALL FIGHT TOGETHER. YOU WILL HAVE TO RESCUE TOMMY LATER."

"But doesn't all of us include Tommy?" Trini pointed out.

"There's no time to rescue him," Jason told her.

"But what if they hurt him?" Kimberly fretted.

"Tommy can take care of himself," Jason replied.

"While normally I would concur with this statement, the fact that he is in this predicament would indicate that Lord Zedd is capable of creating more putties than Tommy can handle," Billy said. "Additionally, I find myself in agreement with Trini. If this opponent is truly as formidable as Zordon has suggested, it is unlikely that we will be able to face him without Tommy's assistance.

"I propose that we send one Ranger to free Tommy while the others head off the monster. This way, we will soon be at full strength, rather than being forced to face the threat with Tommy absent. Realistically, given the nature of Tommy's predicament, it is likely that, had one of us been dispatched to Tommy's location immediately upon recognizing that he required aid, he would already have been rescued."

Jason stared at the team brainiac for several moments. "I have know idea what you just said," he admitted finally, "but I do know one thing: It's morphin' time!"

And, since Jason was, after all, the leader, the team morphed into action.

* * *

Tommy was getting really, really tired of being imprisoned. This time, he was only being guarded by two putties, but that wouldn't make a difference unless he could break out of the force field, and he was having no luck with that.

"It's no use," one of the putties sneered after yet another failed attempt to escape. "The only way to destroy the force field is to touch it from the outside."

_Since when can they talk?_ Tommy thought, but quickly dismissed the question as unimportant.

Instead, he smirked. "You really think I can't get out of a trap as pathetic as this?" he asked, injecting as much disdain into his voice as he could. "Please, now that I've figured out its weakness, I could destroy this thing in my sleep."

"Impossible," the putty scoffed, but he sounded uncertain.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy said cockily. "Come a little closer and say that to my face."

The putties glanced at one another before moving closer to Tommy… and closer… and closer… until they literally walked into the force field.

Ten seconds later, Tommy had taken them both down. "Too easy," he muttered.

He walked over to his bag and found that his communicator was ringing incessantly. "Yeah, Zordon?" he said.

"TOMMY," the inter-dimensional being said, "YOU MUST TRANSPORT TO THE OTHER RANGERS' POSITION IMMEDIATELY. THOUGH THEY WOULD ONCE HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FACE THIS THREAT ALONE, SINCE YOU JOINED THEY HAVE BECOME ENTIRLY INCAPABLE OF DEFEATING ANY MONSTER WITHOUT YOUR HELP. THEY NEED YOU."

But instead of morphing into action, Tommy exploded.

"_They_ need _me_?" he asked incredulously. "Where were they when I needed them? Where were they when I was being held captive for two hours? Why should I risk my life to help them if they can't be bothered to walk into a force field for me?"

"TOMMY," Zordon replied, "I UNDERSTAND YOUR FRUSTRATION, BUT AT THE MOMENT THE FATE OF THE WORLD IS AT STAKE. WE WILL DISCUSS THIS ONCE THE MONSTER IS DEFEATED."

Tommy considered that for a moment, then, "Fine."

Zordon breathed a sigh of relief, which was a bit awkward given that he was a giant floating head in a tube with a booming voice. Crisis averted. Tommy would forget that he was angry by the time he'd finished morphing.

* * *

Seconds later, the monster was around 30 stories tall. After a fairly brief battle between the monster and the Megazord, the Rangers won, and everyone was able to return to the Youth Center.

Tommy never did get his Karate things.

* * *

Ah, Power Rangers. So much not making sense and not actually dealing with emotions, and yet somehow so entertaining.

My absolute favorite episode has got to be "A Reel Fish Story":

Basically, Zedd hears Rocky say that he's never faced a monster at the lake, and decides to bring back every water-based monster ever.

So pretty soon its six rangers vs. four monsters and while they aren't losing, they aren't winning. Then Zedd makes a fifth monster, and it's huge. So Tommy sends the other five Rangers off to deal with the new threat while he takes on the four monsters single-handedly.

He decimates them in about 30 seconds before making a quip about liking sushi, thereby proving once and for all that the other Rangers are completely superfluous.

By the way, I apologize to any Bulk and Skull fans, but I've discovered that it's extremely difficult to parody characters who are parodies in and of themselves.

In conclusion, thanks for reading, and please review. Oh, and feel free to borrow any of my ideas, add me to a C2 community, ect. Just let me know first.


End file.
